


Алладин

by Tinka1976



Series: Myth Сhallenge 2018 [19]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinka1976/pseuds/Tinka1976
Summary: Локи собирается воспользоваться магическим артефактом, но Тони что-то настораживает.





	Алладин

— Тони, я же просил, не лезь под руку, — недовольно сказал Локи.

— А я разве лезу?

— Ты дышишь мне в затылок, — пояснил Локи. — А заклинание или, как ты выражаешься, инструкцию по эксплуатации тебе всё равно не прочесть, это арабский.

— Арабский… Слушай, а напомни-ка, что у тебя в итоге должно получиться? — попросил Тони.

Локи покосился на него через плечо и вздохнул.

— Ведь не отстанешь?

Тони решительно помотал головой. Обычно он не лез в эксперименты Локи, но, признаться, обычно эти эксперименты не проводились прямо в гостиной.

Локи ещё раз вздохнул и опустил распростёртые над столиком руки.

— Этот магический артефакт, если установить с ним связь, увеличит мою магическую силу.

— Можно подумать, у тебя её мало.

— Можно подумать, у тебя мало костюмов.

— Туше, — кивнул Тони. — А за счёт чего увеличит?

— За счёт связи с артефактом, — терпеливо повторил Локи.

— Угу. А какого рода связь?

— Тут не сказано, — пожал плечами Локи. — Тони, в чём дело? Чего ты боишься?

Тони почесал в затылке и развёл руками. Чем-то его настораживала эта штуковина. Старинный восточный чайник со слишком длинным носиком. Металл потемнел от времени. Что в ней может быть опасного?

Локи долго внимательно смотрел на Тони, водя большим пальцем по нижней губе.

— ДЖАРВИС, а ты что скажешь об этом артефакте? — прищурившись, спросил он наконец.

— Разрешите его просканировать, сэр?

— Да, конечно.

Сеточка лучей прошлась по чайнику.

— Фиксирую гамма-излучение, — сообщил ДЖАРВИС.

— Естественно, это ведь магическая хреновина, — кивнул Тони.

— Ещё должен сообщить, что артефакт довольно точно соответствует описанию одного мифического артефакта, но достоверными сведениями о его свойствах я не располагаю.

— Это какого? — заинтересовался Тони.

— Лампа Алладина, сэр.

— Чёрт возьми! Я так и знал, что эта штуковина опасна!

Тони быстро схватил лампу — и кто придумал называть чайник лампой? Только людей с толку сбивают! — и потёр. Мифы, сказки… После знакомства с Локи ему пришлось в корне пересмотреть своё отношение к таким вещам. Теперь Тони готов был поверить даже в джиннов. Один из которых, кстати, появился над кофейным столиком.

— Пропустим долгое вступление, — жёстко велел Тони. — Первое моё желание: скажи правду, что делает это заклинание? — он кивнул на разложенные бумаги.

Джинн поклонился, сложив руки, и ответил какую-то тарабарщину.

— Говорит, что это чистая правда, заклинание увеличило бы магическую силу прочитавшего до невиданных масштабов, — перевёл Локи. — Но почему это существо тебе подчиняется?

— Потому что он — раб этой лампы, — зло сузив глаза, процедил Тони. — Должен выполнить три желания, чтобы освободиться. Слушай, Каспер, мне не до шуток! Говори всю правду! Какой ценой даётся это всемогущество?

— Это второе желание, — начал переводить Локи.

И вдруг умолк. Затем щёлкнул пальцами, джинн скрылся в лампе.

— Спасибо, Тони, — тихо сказал Локи. — Я совсем не хотел оказаться на его месте.

— Как насчёт трёх желаний? — нервно усмехнулся Тони.

— С удовольствием!


End file.
